It is an unfortunate reality that individuals afflicted with certain urological-related illnesses or diseases can be further burdened with the discomfort of urinary incontinence. Urinary incontinence can result when the urinary tract is blocked or weakened to the point that it loses its ability to retain natural urine flow. In such cases, individuals can be fitted with a urinary catheter, condom catheter, inter-urethral catheter, or other urine collection apparatus that is connected, via an extension tube, to a urine collection bag.
Urine collection bags are available in a variety of sizes and styles. Many are designed to be attached to a nearby chair or table, or on a rolling stand. For individuals that are ambulatory, or are otherwise able to move about, it can be preferable to utilize a urine bag style that straps to the body, such as the leg, rather than one that must be held or supported by other means. In fact, current medical protocols often encourage individuals who undergo most procedures to become ambulatory as soon as possible. This can facilitate healing and a return to normal bodily functions. Thus, individuals experiencing incontinence after a procedure are often provided with urine bag systems. Urine bag systems include a urine collection bag, usually made of disposable plastic, vinyl, or other waterproof material, that can be strapped to the body, usually the upper thigh. Urine is collected through a tube and deposited through an inlet port somewhere in the top portion of the leg-strapped bag. The urine bag can be periodically drained through some type of release valve, most often located at the bottom of the bag.
While these leg-strapped urine bag systems can facilitate movement, they can also be uncomfortable, as well as a source of embarrassment, anxiety, and emotional stress for individuals who have to wear them in public. Typical urine bags usually afford little or no concealment of the contents. While they can be worn under certain types of clothing, it may not be practical to wear long pants or skirts in warmer climates to conceal the bag and contents. The bags are also designed to be emptied periodically, which can be difficult to do if they are positioned under clothing. Furthermore, positioning of the bag or the supporting bands against the skin often causes irritation, itching, sweating, and chafing, which is often exacerbated as the bag fills.
In many circumstances, it may also be necessary to monitor urine flow into the bag. Knowing whether sufficient or too much urine is being excreted, whether the urine has a normal color, detecting blood or other abnormalities, or just checking the fullness of the bag require being able to see the bag and contents. Again, concealing the bag under long clothing or in complicated concealing covers can make it problematic to monitor the urine flow.
Another issue to contend with is movement of the tubing between the individual and the urine bag. Movement of the catheter or other urine collection apparatus in or near the body can cause considerable pain. Further, movement of internal catheters can lead to infection of the urinary tract and/or the bladder if bacteria on the tubing are accidentally introduced into the urinary tract.
Many devices have been designed to conceal urine collection bags that reduce irritation and/or restrict movement of the tubing. Unfortunately, many of the devices are uncomfortable and can be complicated or difficult to use. Some, in an effort to provide stability against the leg and restrict movement of the tubing, utilize a full leg cover or a blouse- or shirt-like garment that must be worn to support the bag. Others, while simpler to use do not cover the bag completely or do not provide easy access to the view the bag contents.
It seems apparent that a urine bag cover is needed that is easy to use, conceals most or all of the bag and/or contents therein, and improves the comfort for the wearer. It should also provide a convenient way to view the contents of the bag while maintaining individual privacy. The ability to reduce or eliminate excessive movement of the tubing will also be beneficial. Further, improving the look of the cover with decorative features or attractive material(s) can also reduce the embarrassment and anxiety of the wearer and allow one to wear the bag outside of clothing fir more convenience.